


Complaint to A-Ziraph, On the Matter of Some Clay Tablets

by toadstar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Mesopotamian RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstar/pseuds/toadstar
Summary: The ancient Cuneiform complaint tablet to Ea-Nasir has spawned multiple fanfics. Let me be the first to write a Good Omens crossover.This is, technically, only my second fanfic, if you count "The Lord of the Rings: My Way", which I wrote on a sticky note pad when I was in kindergarten.





	Complaint to A-Ziraph, On the Matter of Some Clay Tablets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complaint tablet to Ea-Nasir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495181) by an ancient Mesopotamian named Nanni. 



When we met, you said to me as follows: “I will sell you the rare clay tablets you inquire about.” You left then, but you did not do what you promised me. You sent my messenger away with rude words and said: “If you want a clay tablet so much, you can damn well inscribe one yourself: go away, now, we’re closed.”

What do you take me for, that you treat somebody like me with such contempt? I have sent as messengers gentlemen like ourselves to your archives to collect the tablets with my money but you have treated me with contempt by sending them back to me empty-handed several times, and that through streets made dangerous by the frequent passage of a certain wild charioteer, claiming each time that your archives have just closed or that the copper ingots sent to you with my messengers are not good copper. You alone of all the traders in Dilmun have treated me with contempt.


End file.
